This proposal describes an innovative Summer Research Internship in Maternal and Child Health at the University of Utah for American Indian (AI) undergraduates (Internship). Students will have the opportunity to participate for two consecutive summers - Summer I and Summer II. The Internship combines basic and clinical research experiences with didactic educational sessions devoted to research design and ethics. Participants will also engage in complementary learning experiences, including opportunities to develop test- taking and writing skills, health-related community outreach and shadowing health professionals and educators. The Internship was developed using principles of community engagement. Talking circles with the AI elders, faculty and students have provided important insights into the needs and goals of AI students considering scientific and health careers. In 2010, we developed and piloted a six-week summer program for AI undergraduates. Feedback from participating students, researchers, community liaisons and mentors helped us refine and enhance our proposed program. The proposed Internship further addresses student goals, while respecting cultural values and developing cultural awareness for all involved in the program. When students complete the Internship, they will have gained basic and clinical research experience, built a network of support, developed a clearer understanding of the career opportunities in science and medicine, and gained valuable life experiences essential to career development in any field. Students will be better prepared to complete undergraduate and graduate degrees, and contribute to the scientific and healthcare workforce, and make a lasting impact on the national research enterprise. Perhaps most importantly, the students who participate in the Internship will be better equipped to engage in the dynamic process of improving the health of their own tribal communities. By addressing academic, career, and personal development, the Internship provides a holistic approach to supporting AI students as future scientists, clinicians, and community members. The goals of this program are to address the educational disparity AIs face compared to the majority population, and to increase the diversity in the health and scientific workforce by supporting the academic and experiential development of undergraduate AI students through the following Aims: 1) Expand and enhance a piloted six-week Summer Research Internship for American Indian students to provide them with broader experiences in basic and clinical research, health-related community outreach, and opportunities for clinical shadowing. 2) Provide American Indian students comprehensive academic, career, and educational counseling and skills building through mentored relationships that promote personal and professional development. 3) Evaluate the effectiveness of the Summer Research Internship in Maternal and Child Health on increasing American Indian representation in health-related research regionally and nationally.